Define a High School Teenager's Life
by Akari-Akahana
Summary: A normal teenage life once you turn thirteen...right? Nope, wrong as ever. Full summary and introduction inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Akari! Again? I know right. Childhood Sweethearts didn't work out so well, so I am going to try again with a different story. Well… hopefully this story will be okay. I actually got the idea/setting and events for this story sitting at my computer, reading lovely vampire fan-fics .

P.S. Reviews would be nice!

A normal teenage life once you turn thirteen...right? Nope, wrong as ever. Now that I think about it, my teenage life was normal until I turned fourteen. My life went downhill at fourteen years. I was a freshman in high school, but as my friend put it, and how I call it now is fresh-meat. Isn't it so true? I mean come on, the sophomores will want to torture you and taunt you. Now if you go to Forest Ridge High, you would think that everyone would be nice and kind and all neighborly like…right? Oh hell no. 

Being an exchange student for a while and eventually moving down from Pennsylvania, I was considered a loner, an outcast, and an 'outsider'. No one really came up to me and talked to me or asked how I was or anything. Maybe it was just me, but there was this really agitating time in algebra class -by the way, I hate it- where this guy was trying to get my attention -I think, or talking to the guy two rows behind me, or trying to get my attention to ask me out or get the guy's help on how to ask me out one day but it was so agitating! I didn't even like the guy! Way of topic sorry, but this guy was agitating!

Okay now, back to the depressing tale now of my first year of Forest Ridge High School went. I'm actually in the third quarter of my senior year right now and it seems to me that something is changing. Call me superstitious or whatnot, but I kind of got a bad feeling this year. I am eighteen right now, so I figured something might be brewing somewhere in adult life that I really don't want to deal with right now. Anyway, it's getting late and I should probably get to bed, considering I have to finish my homework thingy. Ha-ha… so not fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday mornings are such a drag. I absolutely hate them! I get pounded with homework and on top of that, I have a jazz class at 7:30 P.M. Yep, that's right; a senior in high school takes a dance class. Of course, if I told people that, I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school, so... I keep that part of my life to myself. Mainly I take it because it gives me something to put down on those gosh-darned fitness logs. Yes, I try to keep down my cursing, but oh boy, do not get me started. Come to think of it, I like taking jazz because I like seeing the different costumes and getting to wear one that I normally wouldn't be able to buy. Like a fish-net top or a black choker with a blood-red rose on it. Like I said, I pretty much keep the jazz class lessons to myself and my family. 

Hitting the snooze button on the alarm, I fall asleep again and wake up about a minute later since I knew I had homework to still complete. Growling, (like "Aghhh") I get up and turn off my alarm. The next thing I do is I go to the bathroom, run some cold water, scoop it up into my hands and splash it one my face, more than once might I add until I am fully awake. Now the normal routine at 5:00 in the morning for me is to hit snooze and get awaken by my mother yelling, "Get your butt out of bed now! It's almost 6:30!" Now that is on a normal biases I go catch the bus at the bus stop being really late and hoping that the bus was late itself, but today isn't normal. I actually have to get a shower this morning because I didn't get one last night. Sighing, I turn the knob and run the hot water for the shower. Waiting a minute or two, I let the water warm up. Feeling and seeing the steam from the water, I step in and turn it down a bit so I didn't burn myself. After about twenty minutes in the shower- yeah, I take a long shower; I got out and wrapped the towel around me and knotted it.

Taking around five minutes, I put my hair up in a quick bun and put a headband on to keep my bangs out of my face. Reaching up to my mirror cabinet, I got my toothbrush and toothpaste down and shut the door so I wouldn't bump my head on it. I've done that before and it hurts, so I've learned from the past. Making sure I brushed well, I spit out the rest and rinsed my mouth out with the water from the faucet. Then I rinsed my toothbrush out and put everything back in the cabinet and also took out the headband and removed the hair tie that held up my bun.

Now it is 5:30 A.M. and I am already dressed in dark blue jeans, a short-sleeved black shirt, a red hoodie with a black rose pattern over that, and wearing gray ankle socks with black stripes running across them. Not to mention my wet hair starting to dampen my clothes. Going back into the bathroom, I get out my blow-dryer and dry my hair a bit so it is not soaking wet. Next I take a brush though my hair and start getting the end tangles out before fully brushing the rest of my hair. Now taking care of my long, thick, hair I am now ready to put some make-up on. Laughing a little bit, I actually realize I have some time to actually put some on. Getting out my mascara, eye liner, and some natural brown eye-shadow, I began applying the make-up.

"Alright Kayla…" (My full name is really Kayla Elizabeth Evans, but I'm not mad at myself this time.) "… You have around –oh I don't know, twenty minutes before you need to catch the bus." Saying that I went over what I had to finish up from last night. "Alright, so now to finish that math project. Aghh, stupid shitty math project." I mumbled to myself. Going down stairs I got my project pieces and started to glue on the rest of the graphs. Finally done, I realized I only had about seven or so minutes before the bus came. I went to the closet and grabbed my dark navy blue jacket since it was pretty cold out for fall. Grabbing a cereal bar from back in the pantry, I picked my book-bag of the ground by the door and walked out, making sure that I locked the door with my key and had my cell phone on me. Making sure I had my things, I walked towards the bus stop while eating the cereal bar on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Running up my driveway, I just managed to arrive three minutes before the bus showed up. Considering I had all that time from before, I guess you can tell that I am a procrastinator. Yet, I manage… just barely though. Getting on the bus, I quickly looked around for an empty seat. Now normally bus drivers are supposed to wait until you're seated, but not mine. She took off while I was still making my way to the seat I picked out and I almost fell. Luckily, I sat down and naturally took off my backpack and put it so it leaned against the frame of the bus without making a fool of myself. My friends were around where I sat, but I was usually quite in the mornings and I scooted closer to the window.

Deciding I actually wanted to lean against the window, I took my backpack and held it on top of my legs, scooting even closer to the cold frame and window of the bus. Sighing, and fogging up the window with my warm breath, I leaned my head against the cold window and looked out. I breathed evenly, but even then my window fogged up fast. Eventually I got over it and decided to close my eyes and wait until the bus came to a stop in the bus loop at the school. We were usually the first ones there and I really didn't mind the idea after a while.

In my head I pictured the trip to school and when the bus stopped, I scrunched up my eyebrows, knowing well that we missed a turn. Sighing again, I let it pass because I could hear someone getting on the bus. What surprised me though was that the bus went completely silent. I only left my eyes closed and leaned further onto the cold frame of the bus. I actually didn't mind the cold; it was strangely comfortable against the heated bus.

However, by thoughts were cut short when I heard someone sitting beside me. I was surprised, but it didn't show on my face. Yet, my mind did go over the possibilities of why out of three empty seats I was sure of when I first got on, there was at least one empty since there were only two more kids that got on after I did. So you could imagine why I was asking myself what was going on. I did want to be alone, but my small posture I guess by the window was an open invite. Oh well, 'my bad' as some of the people said.

My curiosity got the better of me, so I opened my eyes just a bit and pretend to straighten up in my seat, to lean against the back of it instead of slouching on the window. Doing this, I carefully took a chance and looked to my left, trying to figure out who had sat next to me. When I saw who it was, my breath caught in my throat and I had butterflies in my stomach. Of course now I knew why everyone went silent as this guy got on. Yep, that's right, a really hot guy sat next to me, of all people! I am sure my friends would be mad at me by the bus ride back, but honestly I didn't believe that he was their type.

My friends were my friends since elementary being in a small town and all. Yet, this guy was new. I've never seen him before. He was either a transfer student from somewhere or he moved from somewhere else. He had a dirty blonde hair which was rather long for a guy, but that was the style now it seems. It went down to the tips of his eyes, but not enough to cover them exactly. Oh yeah, now that I can see, I think his eyes are a wonderful light blue. Breathtaking really! Okay, so now that I see his appearance I know at least one of my friends now who are going to flip and so be mad at me.

A few moments later or maybe seconds later, I quickly let my now straight back lay against the seat and put my forehead to the window again like before. I breathed out of my nose and I loved how it would fog up against the window. Yeah, I guess it was pretty cold this morning. Don't ask me why I liked to see the window like that, I just did. Call me weird all you want, but I can like what I like and you can go ahead and like whatever you like. Now that I think about it, hopefully that guy didn't see me trying to 'sneak' a peak at him. Keeping my eyes focused on watching the window I thought very dimly about the guy sitting next to me and about my friend who might like him.

Oh that friend of mine was a backstabber as I remembered last year. I liked this new kid on the bus and apparently he had moved, but when I told my friend that I liked him, she admitted she did too! That Bitch! My anger now was seething and my fists were clutching into balls. All the things she did to get the guy away from acknowledging me went through my head. I grit my teeth together and tried to calm down. I took in a breath and held it for about ten seconds. Then I let it out slowly through my lips. The window fogged up again, but I wasn't watching. I was to busy glaring knives into the back of my friends head who sat up front.

You may ask why she is still my friend and I ask myself the same question. I really hate it. I guess we've shared so many secrets, ideas, and thoughts over our course of so many years together in school since elementary that we can't separate for fear of getting stabbed in the back, but that already happened to me from her. Gah! I really need to calm down.

The next thing I knew, the bus had stopped and was opening the doors. People in the front got up and I had my book bag in my lap, getting ready to get up when I noticed that the guy from before was not getting up. He had is head down and it looked like he might have been sleeping or in deep thought. I needed to get off and I kind of couldn't get out of the seat until he moved. Plus, I kind of felt sorry for the guy since he was getting weird looks from people. I stood up in my seat and put my backpack over my left shoulder.

"Hey…"

I whispered out to him when my left arm touched his shoulder. However, only my fingertips brushed is shoulder considering he moved out of my touch. Okay, I can completely understand that part, but I was just trying to help! My thoughts came back and I noticed the boy was standing this time, looking into my eyes with his own light blue. I felt only a small heat brush into my cheeks and that was it. I was so happy too! I managed to hold in most of my blush. The next thing I knew, he had muttered something and it sounded like a 'thanks' from the boy. I was going to say the whole 'you're welcome' thing but the guy was already filling out of the bus. Oh well, time to get off and face my friends who are probably waiting outside the bus just for me when they never usually did.

I got off the bus and sure enough, there were my friends waiting for me. Oh I am in such deep shit, I thought to myself. Surely enough once I was away from the door, they swarmed around me. There was Jen, Sierra, and Sarah –the 'back-stabber', and who else was this? Bruce? Oh my gosh! It was the guy that I liked last year and Sarah asked him out and everything and I still don't know if they're going out or not. Well, I guess after a while I didn't mind and I guess Bruce and I were friends now. Interesting, but why would he be around me and the girls? Anyway, I guess he might have been trying to be nice, I'll give him that much for now. Okay so now that we began to take a step away again, I knew what was going to happen in three, two, one…

"Hey Kayla…!" Jen.

"Who was the cute guy you were sitting next to?" That damnable friend of mine, Sarah.

"Ooh, Kayla… who was that?" Sierra.

Oh how lovely. I am suddenly popular with my friends. Jen was the best and she told me last week who she liked and I haven't said a think about it! Yeah! Aren't I a great friend? I was so glad she told me and then she hasn't told anyone else so the only person that knows who she likes is herself and me. Sarah was the back stabber as I said before. I am still mad at her for that. Then there was Sierra, somewhat of a laid-back girl. She was hard to explain.

Sarah was so… for lack of a better word, 'tense' I guess. Oh, and Bruce, he was rather quite sometimes. Come to think about it, he hasn't said anything to me yet. Well, I guess he wouldn't ask 'who was the hot guy?' Haha! I laughed in my head and made a small laugh in my throat. That would be funny and extremely weird. Good thing maybe he didn't ask that. Now, I was about to answer when something rammed into the back of me and I tripped forward, just waiting to hit the ground.

* * *

--

Alright, so... what did you think? Should I continue? Oh yes, and please review! They are fuel! Let's maybe aim for seven maybe? Thanks!

Akari

--


End file.
